Nightwalker (5e Race)
Nightwalker "It was night, so... W-we didn't see anything. Figured it was safe, we did... Then my arm was ripped off by a powerful jaw, and I ran like hell..." -Jonathan Green, lone survivor of a Nightian caravan raid. Physical Description Nightwalkers are human-sized physical shades, with rough shadow-like skin. Their flesh can be dark blue, black, grey, dark red, or dark purple. They don't possess eyes, noses, or mouths, having only holes for the former two. They have small horns on the top of their head, and blades on their shoulders, both the blades and horns being the same color as their flesh. History Nightwalkers are the shades of extremely strong-willed and evil mortals who died and refused to pass from the Shadowfell to their eternal reward. Only the ancient, unyielding will and malice of the long-dead spirit holds a nightwalker in its corporeal shape. Normally found in the deepest reaches of the Shadowfell, nightwalkers sometimes walk the world on unhallowed nights or linger near places where great evil was done. Society Nightwalkers do not have societies, and live with the undead and shadows, bossing them around. They typically are attacked or fled from on sight, by onlookers. Relationships Nightwalkers are feared by other races, especially the undead, which they boss around. Nightwalker Names Nightwalkers take on names from other races, but tend to lean towards ones sounding more mysterious or closer to the darkness. Alternatively, they may make their own names, which aren't from any exact language, but sound like a combination of Common and other languages. Male: Adankhs, Shadarok, Dreadand Female: Dasnah, Tadoni, Sharanka Nightian Traits Predators of the dark, Nightians are very dangerous when they face an opponent of weaker, equal, or even slightly greater might than themselves. Ability Score Increase. Your Charisma score increases by 2. Nightwalker Tactics. ''You either overpower your foes or strike them at specific spots. Either your Strength or Dexterity score increases by 1. ''Age. Nightwalkers are created from the souls of the dead coming back, and are created mature. They do not age. Alignment. Nightwalkers lean towards Evil alignments, not leaning to chaos or laws. Size. Nightwalkers are around the same height as humans. Your size is Medium. Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Undead. ''You do not need to sleep, eat, breathe, or drink. You are immune to poison-type damage, and exhaustion. Instead of sleeping, you can become inactive for 4 hours, receiving the same benefits of a long rest from this. ''Darkvision. ''You have 60 ft. of Darkvision. ''Shadow Stalker. ''You gain proficiency in Stealth. ''Chill of Death. ''When you deal either cold or necrotic damage, you can choose for it to be the other type of damage (no action required). ''Eclipse Defenses. ''You have resistance to necrotic-type damage, and are vulnerable to radiant-type damage. ''Limited Telepathy. ''You can telepathically communicate with creatures within 30 feet of you, provided you share a language. ''Languages. You can understand, read, and write Common, and a language of your choice. Nightwalkers cannot speak, only communicate telepathically.Category:Races